Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensor device and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a display panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display, and the like, includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines connected to a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels is formed at crossing points of the gate lines and the data lines. When a gate signal having a gate-on voltage is sequentially applied to the plurality of gate lines, a data voltage is applied to the plurality of data lines in response to the gate signal having the gate-on voltage, so that image data is written in the plurality of pixels.
A touch sensor device is an input device for recognizing a touch position of a user and inputting a command of the user. The touch sensor device is typically provided on a front surface of the display panel, and recognizes a position of a touch by a hand or an object to determine an input signal. A capacitive method is a widely used implementation for such touch sensor devices. The capacitive method is a method of detecting a change in capacitance formed between an electrode and a conductive object, such as a finger, when the touch sensor is touched.
In the capacitive method, touch electrodes and wires may be formed in a single layer, and thus the touch sensor device may be formed to be very thin. However, when the touch electrodes and the wires are formed on a single layer, the wires connected to the respective touch electrodes are formed for each corresponding touch electrode. Thus, an area of the wire connected to each touch electrode increases, so that an area of the touch electrode may be inevitably limited due to the increase in the area of the wire, and touch sensitivity may also be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.